Roméo and Juliette
by Ryokushokumaru
Summary: Pov Euphie. Toutes les filles veulent devenir princesse, moi non, je voudrai être libre, ainsi je pourrai aimer celui que j'ai choisis.  Euphie déclarera t-elle son amour impossible à celui qu'elle aime?


**Grand Scoop je n'ai pas fait de yaoi! Evidemment j'aime la romance partout ! D'abord je veux parler de Euphie, si les gens ont parfois une image de nunuche quand il l'a voit, je veux que cela disparaisse. Bien sur Code geass est un shonen, un manga pour garçon, action action bagarres et amour implicite ( + tour de pointrine énormes, oui c'est l'une des choses très vite repérables ) _ _" Not Agree ! Bref l'idée est bien certes, moi une addict des shojo j'ai bien aimé, mais Euphie est un personnage type du shojo , elle apporte la joie, elle n'est pas compliqué elle sourit, elle aide tout le monde humain comme animaux. Un peu comme Sakura dans Tsubasa. Et cela est très paradoxale dans l'univers de l'area 11 (enfin peut-être joue tel un rôle et qu'elle est comme les autres) Bref moi je l'aime bien, ( c'ma grande soeur préférée x3 ) et je voulais qu'elle profite de ma romance. Voila ceci est un Pov Euphie, un EuphiexSuzaku sans scènes abusives. **

Bonne lecture !

**Pour ma Ai-chan qui me supportera encore bien longtemps**

* * *

><p>Moi contrairement aux autres je suis née princesse, j'ai porté ces longues robes de soie et de dentelles dès que je sus marcher. Mais j'aurai préféré être une princesse prisonnière dans un château que libre, j'aurai pu attendre le premier homme venu me libérer et je me serai donné à lui, sans rien connaitre de lui. Mais voilà, je ne suis pas prisonnière et bientôt je devrais épouser un homme dont je ne connais rien. Moi aussi, comme vous je pensais que les mariages arrangés n'excitaient plus, dans le pire des cas je serais peut-être tombé amoureuse de mon époux, car il pourrait être un homme bien, mais voilà je suis déjà passionnément amoureuse et j'ai déjà trouvé le prince qui m'a sauvé de cette vie et ce n'est pas lui que je vais épouser.<p>

J'errai dans cette ville refaite à neuf par mon royaume, les immeubles montaient jusqu'aux nuages, les fenêtres brillaient comme de la glace, la place était soigneusement bétonnée sur lesquels étaient installées de grands massifs de fleurs. Des enfants jouaient sous l'oeil attentifs de leur mère, les oiseaux venaient se rincer dans la fontaine près du parc, des sportifs courraient autour des lieux. Tout aurait pu représenter la vie, mais je trouvais cet univers triste, froid et mort. Tout y était parfaitement organisé, tout était propre et à sa place. Alors qu'à quelques kilomètres de là, en traversant des champs, il y avait les ghettos, plus rien ne tenait debout, il n'y avait pas de grande place, pas de fleurs et encore moins de vie. J'avais fini ma promenade dans ce lieu, devant un ancien monument aux morts, pas tellement anciens puisque cela c'était produit il y a sept ans. Sur la pierre tombales avaient été écrites des grossièretés comme " Sale japonais" "Sous race" "Vous êtes nos esclaves", je baissai la tête. J'étais britannienne, moi aussi, j'étais de la famille royale et je m'éprenais pour un japonais. J'avais mal, personne ne le savait, la blessure finira pas se cicatriser avec le temps.

_J'ai toujours étais une grande fan, de Roméo et Juliette, un amour impossible, c'est un peu ce que je vis. Shakespeare aurait t-il prédit mon avenir ?_

Je me suis mise à parler doucement à la tombe, lui dévoilant mes secrets, ne dit-on pas muette comme une tombe?

**" Tu sais, c'est juste sa natalité, il n'est pas différent des autres. Enfin... Si peut être, si... lui, il est si gentil attentionné, calme. Il a toujours le sourire, il aime sans compter les gens autour de lui, il est sincère, il ne juge pas, il est juste et social. Il est parfait je crois... à mes yeux en tout cas. Je crois que des personnes comme lui, ils n'en existent que très peu sur terre. Et j'ai eu la chance de le rencontrer. "** J'ai croisé mes doigts ensemble et j'ai attendu, quoi je ne sais pas mais ,je venais de parler, à moi seule peut-être, mais je m'étais libéré.

Je sentais le vent sur mes épaules et mon cou nus. Il était calme, il apportait la sérénité, il ne voulait qu'apporter du bien aux japonais si tristes. Je me suis assise parterre et j'ai attendu encore et dans le souffle des courants d'air, je distinguais mon nom, il m'appelait** " Euphemia " " Euphemia " " Euphie! "**

Je sursautai devant moi je trouvais des bottes brunes en cuir rentrés dans un pantalon de même couleur, je relevai la tête et rencontra la sienne. Celle de Suzaku, ses cheveux châtains toujours en bataille, ses yeux verts et son sourire si sincère. Je rougis lorsque mon regard resta sur ses lèvres, elles étaient plutôt fines et légèrement rose foncé

**" Euphie mais enfin qu'est ce que tu fais assis, dans un lieu pareil?"**

**" Je..."** Je n'arrivai pas à lui répondre, j'étais perdu dans son regard.

**" Aller révèle toi "** il me tendit sa main, que je pris tout de suite, elle était douce et chaude.

" Tu as les mains gelés, depuis quand es-tu ici ? Tu pourrais avoir pris froid." Il prit mes deux minuscules mains dans les siennes gigantesques. Il était toujours comme ça avec moi, prévoyant et au petit soin. Il aurait fait un mari parfait. Et soudain, alors que le moment était pro-piste au bonheur, j'ai senti mon coeur se dé ne pourra jamais m'épouser, il est japonais...

Et alors qu'il me parlait, j'ai senti en moi, une tristesse immense, elle voulait se sauver à travers mes larmes, fuir mon corps si mal. Et elle le fit, je sentis de grosses larmes coulaient le long de mes pommettes et continuaient dans mon cou. Tout de suite alerté par mes sanglots Suzaku me prit dans ses bras, il sentait bon, son odeur m'attirait, me rassurai et me calma sur le coup, je relevai doucement la tête. Lui aussi avait l'air triste.

**" Suzaku? "** je posai doucement ma main sur sa joue rosie.

**" C'est rien, te voir pleurer ça m'a fait un choc"**

**" Je suis désolé "**

**" Ça n'est rien princesse..."**

**" Je ne veux plus être princesse..."**

Il me regarda plus sérieusement, je continuai sur ma lancé.

**" Je ne veux plus, car je dois toujours faire comme ci et comme ça, je ne veux pas épouser cet homme, je ne l'aime pas. Il ne s'inquiétera jamais pour moi, il me fera des enfants, et finira saoul toute les nuits, et me battra !"**

**" Mais non Euphie, ne dis pas ça... Tu ne sais pas"** A vrai dire il était plutôt choqué de savoir que j'allais me marier, quelque chose en lui s'était brisé.

" Si ! Je veux dire personne n'a jamais autant fait attention à moi, personne ne me prend les mains pour me réchauffer, personnes ne me comte des histoires quand je suis tristes, personne ne m'emmène dans les champs cueillir des fleurs, sauf toi Suzaku. Toi tu es toujours là, tu sais quand je ne vais pas bien, tu sais comment me remonter le morale. Suzaku c'est toi que je..."

Il me coupa en posant son doigt sur ma bouche.

" Ne dis rien, je comprends, et c'est à moi de te le dire" Il resta silencieux un moment, ses joues devinrent rouges, il respira fortement et se pencha vers moi. " Je... Je t'aime Euphie, pas comme un simple ami, je t'aime bien plus... Je"

Ce fut à mon tour de le couper, en collant mon nez au sien, je sentais son souffle sur mes lèvres, ses joues étaient brûlantes il devait en être de même pour les miennes, je fermai les yeux, il s'approcha, franchit la distance et m'embrassa passionnément devant cette tombe qui restera muette à jamais.

* * *

><p>C'est un one shot je précise! Pas de suite x) Mais reviews quand même<p> 


End file.
